bvb_dortmundfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mannschaft
er ist der bester spiler und er hat su sein trener su der hört er hat geborsag in fönfen augost er wilen necht wek denn von dortmon die han nur swei schternethumb|386px|er hat denn ball und lauft su den tor und er bast sum reus er hat ein bester freund und er heist alle spiler sint seine freund haba er ist er hat barrios schon kent gelernt haber er spild nich mer baein bvb lewel 1 barros most su bvb haber er wilt nech mer das tut mir leit er famest in speidamen er ist kluklech haber er ist noch krank er sag haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa haber er wil aber sum bayern haber er daft nicht das ist goft thumb|er mak bein bvb er spilt nocht da er ist kluklechi haaa thumb|er spild nicht mer bei bvb haber er spild nor haber und das ist seiner schbraren jetz kommst das bender ist lostig bender hat schonmal toren de schosen_lewel 2 benderer mak nocht dortmont aber er wil auch wek er famestin barrios er ist klukleich er ist krank aber er spilt nocht bein bvb er mak baei bvb aber er _fames in so erns er most su die bvb die bvb sint so gut aus aber die mosen neun triko haben er spilt gut abeer er it so selten krank er spilt nich emer so selten er ist mitelfellt er wolte eh ein ankrf sein o hallo ich aeis bender ist so schtark:_und das ist dans anschren am meisen die bayern und die wolsburk_ mein trener er flib immer aus und heute ist schöner weter die bayern sin die doof köfe ich bie enkleci su hause sorkrates ist su heslich und cool die bvb 09 und dortmont hlolo mein pizz er barrios ist so ich wamisein Auck aber jitz ich abe aein bruder und der heis sven bender er spild bein levenkusen die aben kaein schtern bender ist der bester freund hahaha barrios sag ich mak bayeern am libleks ist bvb bender ist so cool dede ist doof klük win er in meiner mannschaft seit er ist so blöt -------dede most sum klo gütze ist so cool er most su bvb in eh abe das gö hö rt levendoski l barriosvivi lo hast du ma tans mit mir ich wile su bvb tete ich abe dans gut e spild bvb ist meine besten mannschaft bender at aein bruder sven bender ich hase die bayern lolo ich habe de burstag heute lolo dede ist mein freutd lolo ich bin su hause lolo oder ja uder nein das tut mir leit lolo to barrios lolo dede ist dans gut wir sint besten freunde ich haeis lolo barrios lolo_ lewl 3 thumb|ER SPILD NOCHT BEIN DIE DORTMONT piechek das tut mir leit barrios warom weins du den ds bbbbbbb kiki< lolo lolo bgbgbgbg dortmond bvb sint die besten mannschaft die momo nini bobo vovo coco xoxo yoyo äoäo öoöo lolo koko jojo hoho gogo fofo dodo soso aoao üoüopopo oooo ioio uouo zozo toto roro eoeo wowo qoqoaffe birne vogel bender barrios gütze speidermenn dede günergan groskreutz hummels bender hat ein bruder der heis lars bender 2 löwe oh klein löwe der ist süs mnmn kehl 1 MITTELFEL lewen 4 thumb|er pild noch bein bvblewenkoski eh bender at ein bruder und der heis lars bender ja nein ok nö lololo energy drink nein ich abe ein katze und bender hummels dede barrios gütze günergan kehl speidermenn groskreutz lewenkoski kleih kommt daNACH MIR KOMMT PESCHZEK LÖWE DER IST DOCH KLEIN DAN SUS ICH GIBT DIR WARS SU ESSEN UND WARS SU TRINKEN LOLOLONBNVBNVNNNV DORTMOND BVB LEWENDOSKI ANKRIFT lewel 5 thumb|ER SPILD NOCH BEIN BVB kehl BENDER HAT EIN BRUDER DER HEIS LARS BENDER OH EIN KLEINEN LÖWE ICH GIB EIN SUHAUSE BAUEN DA IST DEIN HAUS RRRRRRRR SPEIDERMENN BENDER BARRIOS KEHL LEWENDOSKI PESCHEZK DEDE GÜTZE GROSKREUTUZ GÜNERGAN HUMMELS MOMO erist die noma 5 be danach kommt nach mich kommt reus ololool dortmond bvb koo ist dooft und die bayernsind dofft momo hsv son ist cool laa lala lila rot blau weis schwarz cold gelb grün oransch pink bont 09 omomo das ist der hama 1 kehl MITTELFELL lewel 6 thumb|ER SPILD AUCH NICH MER DEDE ICH FAMISEN AUCH BARRIOS IST SO ESLICH ER WOLTE MIR EIN TOTEN VOGEL SEIGEN BAYERN WA DIE BESTEN MANSCHAFT ABER DIE SINT DOOFT DIE HSV DIE SINT DIE BESTEN MANSCHAFT DIE ERS TEN BUNDESLIGA DER ERSTEN BLATS ISR 1 BAYERN UND SWEITWER BLATS IST 2 HSV DER DRETEN BLATS IST 3SCHALKEN 04 DER FIRTEN BLATS IST GLADBAR UND FÖNFEN BLATS IST LEVENKUSEN DER SEKTEN BLATS IST HANNOVER DER SIBEN BLATS IST DI ACHTEN IST BVB DIE NUINTEN IST NÜRENBERG DER SENTEN IST STTARGDIE ELFEN HOFFEN HEIM DAS SWÖLFEN IST FREIBURG DIEW DEITENTREN IST MAINTZ DIE FIESENTER IST KAISERSLAUTERN DIE FÖNSENTER IST AUGSBURG DIE SEKSENTER IST HERTHA DIE SIBSENT IST KÖLN DIE ARTZENTER IST BERMEN 3 ABWER lwel 7thumb|ER PILD NOCHT EIN BVB ABER ER PILD NEICT MER BEIN BVB GÖTZEN ER IST DER BESTER SPILER MIT LEVENDOSKI ER AST BAYERN SO GERN ER MAK SO DIE DORTMONT ABER ER AHT SO DIEBAYERN SINT DIE HESTLICH willkommen baei fußball ich abe ein 1 23 alllen wollen wir sum ich aben heute geburstag in wei wochen l------- das ich iiiiiii löklö löwen as ds ääää lolo barrios AS TUT MIR LEIT LOLO:ÄDEE DEDE IST SU HAUSE DAS LAS ICH BIN DER BESTEN MANSCHAFT DIE BVB BIN GÜTZE LOLO BENDER DU HAST EIN BRUDER DER AEIS SVEN BENDER DAS TUT MIR LEIT LIO DENS DU SCHON DIE BaYERN DIE SINT ANKRIFT lewel 8 ICH MAK MEINER GOMES IST W thumb|ER SPILD NOCH BEIN BVB GROSKREUTz ICH MAK SO GÜTZE DA BIST DU DOCH BENDER BARRIS DEDE WIR HABEN EIN NEUEN SPILER DER HEIS SPEIDERMENN DER IST DER BESTER MANNSCHAFT DER WELT LOL IST_,ICH ESSEN EIS SU HAUSE GÜTZE DA KÖNNEN WIER EIN LOLI DAFT UDER EIN KAUFEN LOLO :HO DIE HSV SIN MEINEN DIE SIN ONSEN MANNSCHAFT ICHPOPO OP ILO LOLO DEDE DU BIST DA DAS TUT MIR LEIT LÖLÖ MAIZ ICH MOST SO LOLO<ÄÜ MITTELFELL QWERTZUIOPÜASDFGHJKLLÖÄYXCVBNM DAS HABICH NUR DES SCHRIBEN DAS WAR LANWEILCHI LOLO DEDE BALT DOMT GÜNADON BALT DAS WARS KOKLJ ICH BIN GROSKREUTZ BENDER IST ER MANK DIE BANK HAT GÖ HÖ FTECH LOLO DEDE GÜTZE LOLO lewel 9 thumb|er spild noch bein bvb thumb|ICH SPILE NOCH BEIN BVB günergan er pild jetz schon er ist der besten manschaf er hast die bayern da bist du doch< bender hat ein bruder der heis sven bender ol ni üp ja du has ein bruder alter _.... nini droskreutz bender dede barrios speidermenn das dan nich sein lewendoski gütze du hast geburstag er slich gekumonsch du bist balt kommt nacht mich kommt hummels kommt lo,o jetz schtet bein fußball 0.0 bein bvb das ist schaeise ich bin günergan hahaha mmmmmmmmmmm nnnnn vvvv cccc xxxxx yyyy aaaa sss ddd fff ggg hhh jjj kkk lll öö äää wwwwqqqeeerrrtttzzzuuuiiooppüü öööö löwe kommmt und tider ko lolo mama öpöpöppöpöp ANKRIFFT äüüäüäüloiuzfhh bababaöpöppöppö babas lölö löwe günergan lolo lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll ................... in sen uhr 10 bist günergan 1122 kokoko lolo hummmels mamamamama ich koko ich heise mp lölö bender hat ein bruder der heis lars bender nini vogel momo icgh püü mario manzukic ist dooft das ist das ist öäöä lili lila rot blau weis sch warts on nein oh ja bender da bist du doch ich habe ein ge schenke die dortmond sint die besten mannschaft momo koko lolo dede da bist du doch brtzui stikeeiz sint die bes ten manschaft gomes sind die bes ten manschaft llllllllllllllllllllllllllll öööööö -----......nibo star wars teh clon wars sint die besten manschaft< vogel ist blau und weis üüüüüüüüüüüüü -...öp nio bvb die bvb teten am libsten die bayern die die bayern sind die besten ma nnschaft die vigio dortmont da bist du doch günergan und dede und barrios und speidermen und bender und groskreutz und gütze und hummels kleih kommt danach mir kommt kehl ohoh dortmond und die bvb ich mak die bvb ich wolte auch da in +++++* hummels ABWER thumb|er spild noch bein bvb reus ist cool bender at ein bruder der heis lars bender die bayern ji ist so folt ho ein kleiner löwe der heis löwwe mmmmmmm nnnn iiii llldase in dert llllllöööäää öööääääüüü trener hat de sag lklklklklk hummmels da bist du doch dede barrrios günergan speidermmen bender kehl lallo ma ila meine freunde hat die telenfon jili koo spild bein wolfsburg koo ninn ha ha ha ha ha vogel kokonos ein apffel birne eine banane eine gurke eine tomate olo und eine kurenwars su trinken ha ha ha ha kannach kommt danach kommt nach mir kommt santana jetze die eten nomma eis die noma elft abe warssa enargy destan hat bvb de spild das wars hama ah ah ah hummmels du hast mit de spild löwe reus MITTELFELLT thumb|er spild nich mer bein bvb SANTANA bein schalke die bundes lidga ersta bayern sweiter ist hamburg dreta ist schalke glabach lewerkusen hanover mainz bvb stuttart hoffenheim freiburg franfurg düsselgorft augsburg greuteher fürth wolfsburg nürenberg bremen köhl kaiserslauter hert ha oh ein kleiner löwe he bender hat ein bruder der heis lars bender speidermenn bender barrios piescek lewenkoski kehl dede gütze groskreutz günergan hummels reus er spild nich mer bein bvb die bayern bvb treten am liblins die hsv reus ist danns dortmont speiderme hummels dede reus reus balt kommt oh ist ein kleiner löwe oh ist der süs jetz spild nich mer bein bvb danach kommt dach mir kommt schiber santana thumb|er spild noch bein bvb ABWER schiber er hat die iter naben won treko das ist die noma 23 schiber ist so cool hech bender hat ein bruder der heis lars bender speidermenn bender barrios pieschek lewenkoski kehl dede gütze groskreuts günergan HUMMELS REUS SANTANA SCHIBER OH EIN KLEINER LÖWE DER IST SO SÜS UND SCHÜNER ER HAT 0 WIER SPILEN IMA DIE AM LIBLINS DANACH KOMMT DANCH MIR KOMMT SCHMELSA HA HA HA HA ER IST EIN MITTELFELLT danach kommt danach kommt dach mir kommt schmelsa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha lo lo lo ein kleiner vogel der ist doch so süs ich dibt dier wars su essen schiber thumb|er spild noch bein bvbthumb|er spild noch bein der ist auch der neuer bvbthumb|er spild noch bein bvb schmelzer ist der ich mak ich bin die noma swei und bneun eci bender hAT EIN BRUDER DER HEIS LARS BENDER DA BIST DU DOCH SPEIDERMENN BENDER BARRIOS PIESCHEK LEWENKOSKI KEHL DEDE GÜTZE GROSKREUTZ GÜNERGAN HUMMELS REUS SANTANA SCHIBER DANACH KOMMT DANCHACH KOMMT MIR SOKRATEZ DER IST DANNS DUT ER AT EINS TORE OH DAS IST EIN KLEINER LÖWE ICH KOMME SU DIER SCHIBER OKEH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA DROSKREUTZ ICH BIN DIE EIN MITTELFELLT REUS REUS HA HA HA HA DIE DORTMONT VIDEO ICH BIN SU HAUSE ICH ABE DANS GUT HA HA HA ER HAT DIE BESTEN WIER SINT DIE BESTEN MANNSCHAFT AM LIBLINS SPILN WIER SCHMELSar sogrates eh bender at ein bruder der heis lars bender reus speidermenn bender barrios pieschek lewendoski kehl dede gütze groskreutz günergan hummels reus santana schiber schmelsa dan nach kommt dach mir kommt subotic ich bin dans gut ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha wier spiln am liblins die bremen altar schmelstar du bist lewel ich abe die noma vom trikos 25 die ersten bundesliga bayern1 hamburg 2 leverkusen bvb hannover wolfsburg schalke nürenberg stuttgart hoffenheim gladbach freuburg augsburg mainz köln kaiserslautern hertha bremen